User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael Diaz's days at Bullworth: Chapter 1
"Hey, hey Michael." My stepdad said giving me a soft shove on my shoulder. "What?" I replied in a tired tone. I kirked my neck up and felt the jolt in my neck I've been asleep for hours. The gates opened up, almost mysteriously. I opened the door of the car and got out. The wind pushing along knocking my long hair all around on the top of my head. I went to the back of the car and got everything out. I'm not a car encyclopedia or anything like that but I could tell you that it was a 1967 El Camino. Blue with white stripes. My damn stepdad loved that car more then me. Well of course there's nothing much to be expected with an outcome like that, he is of course my stepfather; not my real father. I grabbed all my bags out of the car that were basically all stashed around me. Rendering me in an uncomfortable to say the least position the entire ride from Liberty City with no plane ride! I was driven here, and of course the bright idea of my not to smart stepdad decided to take a small El Camino when we should've taken my moms damn van. I have so many bags it's not even funny. "Have fun at Bullworth, son." He said when I got everything unpacked, he drove away into the distance. "I'm not your son..." I answered back when I knew he was far enough away. Then I was approached by kids in white shirts. They tired to look either masculant or stupid. I might be a Freshman but I'm big for my age and have gotten expelled from four schools in the way of causing violent disturbances. So to speak. I'm 5' 10" 175 pounds which is bigger then most 14 year-old boys like me. I'm not fat and work out a lot to increase my strength and perception. "Hey, you're the new kid." He said turning to the other two kids that accompanied him. "Yes, and you are?" I asked trying to be polite but I could not help but be annoyed by there presence here. "None of your buisness, give me your money." He threateningly said but I couldn't help but have a slight chuckle. "Money, ugh how about no?" I replied in a smart ass tone. "Oh, you think you're tough, eh?" He asked. I looked into his eyes and the stare I was giving him was most certainly giving him the shakes. "No, just tougher then you," I replied stepping towards him aggressively. He shoved me as I got closer. I did a straight left to his head knocking him unconcious. The other too took their fighting positions and came in for the fight. I did a big headkick on one knocking him out; then the other charged forward in which I dodged back avoiding the two hooks he threw at me. I opened up with a barrage of punches that knocked him down then I jumped on him and started kneeing him in the stomach. "Okay I'm done." He said gasping for air. I stood up and held out my hand. I picked him up. I knew they wouldn't fight back so I helped the others up too. They walked away looking back at me. I knew they were scared and they would not want to do that again. I continued my way to the principals office. Around me leaves rustled in the wind and apart from a few kids it was quiet. Probably because tomorrow's the first day of school and not everyone has arrived yet, so I could take joy in exploring the campus in relative peace and quiet. I opened the school doors and entered the main building, it was just as empty as it was outside. There were a few prefects exploring the paremeter but apart from that it was quiet and in a way it was kind of unsettling to me. Tomorrow would not only be my first day at a new school but also my first day as a High School student and HS is an entirely different ball game then Middle School. I moved my way up the stairs and into the main office on the second floor. "Hello there, you must be Diaz," a lady greeted me with a nice lalala type tone. "Crabblesnitch is in his office." She finished looking at the door behind her. I complied and walked into the office. "So, you must be Diaz," he said taking off his glasses and looking up from the novel he was reading in peace until I entered the area. "You've done some things that have gotten you expelled. I want to tell you that I respect you though: you have defended the weaker and paid the price for it. I could possibly use you as a knight in shining armor so to speak." He continued enthralling me into the conversation. "You could possibly be asomething really big, I was told that despite your violent background you have a grade A performace and your intelligence quite litteratly rises above the rest of my students." He said, intent on making a point. "You've never failed a test and have been able to finish all the assignments that have been handed out. I have respect for you, just keep your nose clean and we'll get along just fine." He finished. 'Yes sir." I said standing straight up then dropping my head quickly. "You may go." He said grinning at me and pointing to the door. I walked out and just listening to him made me feel both interested and nostalgic. It was a feeling that I can tell you but it would almost sound like I am lacking in intelligence and you would have to see it and feel the way I do to truely understand what makes me feel so unnerving about this place. It is the fact that he is almost bragging about how his school peaceful and nice that he is either unaware or just doesn't care about the fact that I had a fight on my first 20 seconds on campus. I wonder what the rest of the year will be like. Category:Blog posts